


MCCREE AND JUNKRAT - A Ficlet

by MorphoFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Unfinished fic, just meant to be a cute, short, smarmy little drabble-type thingy. Might be extended someday, might not....  During a mission, McCree rescues everybody's favorite psychotic Australian demolitions kid....





	

McCree made his way through the mine shaft, ears and eyes focused, wondering if he could be walking into an ambush. He heard movement around the next bend, and he shrank against the rock wall, gun at the ready.

Counting silently to three, he stepped around the corner and raised his weapon, but quickly pointed it at the ceiling.

"Junkrat?" he exclaimed in surprise.

The blond demolitions fanatic's eyes widened as he looked up at McCree. He was curled up on his side at the base of the wall, tied up and gagged.

"MMPHEE!"

He figured that was probably meant to be 'McCree,' and the gunslinger quickly re-holstered his weapon and moved to kneel next to the struggling Junker.

"You all right, kid?" he asked, as he stripped the gag off the younger man's mouth.

The blond man nodded, and Jesse pulled out his knife to cut him free.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, as he helped the Junker sit up, reaching down to cut the rope binding his thighs. He noticed then that Junkrat's prosthetic leg was missing.

"Dunno who they were," the small, unsteady voice said, barely audible, as Jamison kept his face lowered, "Asked me about the secret information I had.... Knocked me around a bit."

"You hurt?" McCree asked, as he tried to see the Australian's face.

Jamison shook his head, and McCree noticed he was trembling. 

He cut through the last bit of rope binding the kid's wrists behind his back, and a moment later, found his arms suddenly full of the soot-covered, blond Junker. 

His first instinct was to push the younger man away, but Fawkes' arms were wrapped tight around McCree's neck, and his face pressed into his shoulder, shaking.

The sound of a very small, very quiet sob reached the gunslingers ears, and resigned, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the spindly figure.

"It's OK," he breathed, "Shhh... it's OK."

"Sorry," Jamison rasped against his neck.

"Don't worry about it," the older man murmured, reaching one hand up to cradle the Junker's head.

McCree held him for a few minutes, feeling Fawkes' uneven, hitching breaths against his neck. He just tightened his arms around the bony frame, every so often whispering comfortingly to the younger man.

"Thanks for coming after me," Jamison said softly, pulling back a little to look McCree in the face, "I didn't think anyone gave two shits about me except Roadie."

McCree chuckled, not sure how to answer. He'd only found Junkrat by chance, he wasn't looking for the crazy kid.

"What do you say we get out of here?" the gunslinger said, looking around, "Where's your leg?"

Jamison glanced down at his stump, and then around the room.

"Dunno," he said, "It was gone when I came to."

"Well, in that case," McCree said with a shrug, "I guess, just hold on to me...."

He gathered the skinny Junker into his arms and got to his feet, turning back the way he'd come in. Jamison wrapped his arms around McCree's neck, and nestled against his chest. 

Despite his height, Junkrat weighed almost nothing, and McCree had no trouble carrying him through the empty mine, heading back the way he'd come, heading for the light.

"JAMIE!"

As they neared the mine entrance, a booming, slightly-hysterical voice rang out, and Junkrat eagerly lifted his head like a dog hearing its master's voice.

"That's Roadie!" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

Sure enough, as McCree carried him out of the mine entrance, the behemoth of a man came pounding toward them. 

Roadhog reached out as McCree handed Jamison over to him, and the blond man scrambled into the massive arms of his bodyguard with a joyful laugh.

McCree just smiled and stepped back, not wanting to interrupt the reunion.

"Roadie!" Junkrat wept into the huge man shoulder as he was half-crushed in a hug.

"Oh my god," Roadhog gasped, his voice muffled by the ever-present leather mask, "We found your leg sticking out from under a rock-slide, and I thought..."

His voice cracked, and he just held the smaller man to him, shaking.

"Naw, mate, I'm fine," Jamison said reassuringly, laying his head on Roadhog's rock-like shoulder, "McCree came and found me!"

He turned and pointed at McCree, and the gunslinger just tipped his hat.

Roadhog turned, still cradling Junkrat with one arm, and came to shake McCree's hand.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, "Thank you for finding him. This little pain in the arse means a lot to me.

Jamison laughed, and tugged playfully at Roadhog's ponytail.

"My pleasure," McCree said, kindly.

THE END


End file.
